Recently, a user interface which detects a gesture of a user by using a distance sensor such as KINECT (registered trademark), a WEB camera, and the like, and controls a device according to the detected gesture has been spread.
In a gesture operation, unlike a button operation, a touch operation with respect to a touch panel, and the like, there is no sense of the operation and a few limitations with respect to an operation space. Accordingly, in the user interface using the gesture, a virtual operation area is set, and an operation start and an operation end of an operator is determined by this virtual operation area.
In Patent Document 1 described below, a method is proposed in which a hand of a user is recognized, an operation area which has no view and is able to be operated by the user is set in the vicinity of the recognized hand, and the position of the operation area is moved according to the movement of the hand. In addition, in Patent Document 2 described below, a method is proposed in which an operation region of each of plural operators is recognized, a range of movement of each of the operation regions is calculated for each operator, and a gesture recognition range is set for each of the operators on the basis of each of the ranges of movement excluding overlap. In Patent Document 3 described below, a method is proposed in which an operable range of an operator which is changed according to a positional relationship between an image capturing device and the operator, a position of a barrier, and the like is displayed.